Worst Memories
FanFic by Edme Tulipfeather looked out of her den. Other cats were mumbling. One of the kits was staring at her and asked another, "Why does she look so sad?" The answer was simple, life before being the Medicine Cat. The sun went down and Silverpelt was shown. She sat down and thought for a moment. Her world had been upside down ever since birth, and hadn't told any others about it. She told the kits to sit with her. "Now I'm was ready to tell you the story of my life and why I'm always so sad, and trust you to keep it a secret from other cats. My life had so many bad memories and secrets, I wish to tell you ''and you only, and if it's not spread around camp, or even around the clans, that means your not an untrustworthy cat. Here it goes," she said. I was a sick kit when I was born, really sick. I had no chances to survive. They didn't give me a chance, my mum, a kittypet, had given up on me. She was too weak to understand, I still had a chance. Ever since, I'd grown a hate for kittypets. I couldn't hear by the time my mum had let me go. She set me on a plank and let me drift off in the river. I was found by MeaowClan warriors after I wandered into their territory. Others wonder why I survived, but I can tell StarClan is to thank for. Our clan was attacked, and I was yet an apprentice, only 2 moons of training. I thought it would be cool, but I came back severely injured. My cut and scratches kept me from ever battling again, but the old Medicine Cat thought I waould be perfect for a job like that. Before I was injured, I always helped him. Collected herbs, brought in injured cats. I was really happy for the request, but my dream was to lead the clan into greatness, but StarClan came, and told me I was better off becoming Medicine Cat. I was walking out to collect herbs, when dogs suddenly attacked. They left the clan in tatters, but worse, they had taken me for dinner, thinking I was den. I expected a patrol would come to save me, but nothing. I scratched the first dog, and it doubled over in pain. it howled, and the stupid other dogs started howling too, and I got away. My mentor was off to the Moonstone, I asked him if I can come, because it wasn't half-moon yet. "No!" He snarled at me. He was never this cruel before, but as I watched leave camp, he looked as if he was in a kind of trance. ''Dark Forest cats in his dreams, I thought. Quietly, I snuck behind him and padded behind. Once, he looked behind to check if anyone was behind him, but I was in a shrub. His eyes were cold, as if someone had replaced his soul. He kept moving, and soon enough, he saw me. His eyes bore through me, as if saying, ''Why have you followed me, fox-dung? ''"Tulippaw. I should've know," his voice was hollow. Whatever Dark Forest cat was trying to do, it made me feel like I was ripped to pieces. He pounced, and my injury was keeping me from getting up. I was stuck, and yet I didn't want to hurt my mentor that came to me in my time of need. He unsheathed his claws. "You have always been a burden, why else would your mum let you go like that?" His crazed eyes meant he saw something. "How did you know abou..." "Trust me. I know many things, and I am ready to start the revolution. Secrets are kept from us Tulippaw! You are meant to do many glorious things, and StarClan has spoken to us. You are a strong cat. Just do my bidding, and you will stay alive with the ones you care for. Once it starts, it can't be stopped. Join me, Tulippaw. Be leader of four clans instead of one. A different order. A more peaceful world! Do what I wish, or die with the ones you care for!" At first I was tempted. He was telling the truth, but I had to put an end to this havoc. "NO!!!" I felt like I had the power of all StarClan. I pushed with all my might, and without thinking, I pounced and bit. He was dead instantly. All because of me. I didn't deserve to go back to camp. I killed him. My last father. "And that is why I am very sad. There is more, but I will tell you tomorrow, Moonhigh." Category:Fanfictions Category:Wolvesofthebeyond's Pages Category:Wolvesofthebeyond's Cats